Some things are better off broken
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: was what he said


**Title: Some things are better off broken **

**Warnings: AU and AH. No Vampire all human. Oh yeah, abusive Damon**

**Summary: Some things are better off broken is what Jeremy Gilbert told Tyler Lockwood when he found him on the side of the road. **

XX

He took the abuse for months and did nothing about it. He loved Damon and that was all that mattered. Damon loved him, Jeremy understood that and he tried to get his sister to understand that as well. Elena was over protective of him since their parents died three months ago. That was the same time that Damon met Jeremy. It was at the funeral, Elena was crying and wrapped securely in the arms of her boyfriend Matt Honeycutt. Jeremy didn't want to cry and didn't want anyone else to see him cry and so he went walking around the cemetery. There he broke down in tears away from everyone else. Then he heard a noise and arms wrapped around his shoulders. Jeremy looked up to see his best friend's older brother.

"It's going to be ok" he reassured. "Everything's going to be fine."

Jeremy, in his current state believed what he was saying and indulged in the embrace. No one questioned the marks or bruises that graced Jeremy's face or body when he was school. They all knew Damon's reputation for making people disappear if they ever interfered in his affairs. Stefan, Damon's younger brother and Jeremy's best friend tried to help his best friend out but it was no use. Jeremy would just tell him to butt out and if the cops ever came, Damon could pay his way off. But one guy took notice to the situation. One Tyler Lockwood. The football star and douche bag of the school. No matter how big a douche he is, he always held a soft spot for Jeremy. His first love back in middle school but he soon changed his mind when they hit high school.

"Jeremy." Tyler spoke once they were alone after school. Damon was late for picking Jeremy up and Tyler had practice.

"What Ty?" he said in a tone not even worthy.

"I'm worried about you Jer."

"Don't. Everything's fine."

"No it isn't. He abuses you."

"He doesn't mean to."

"Don't play that crap with me. I know you better than anyone in this town. "

"He loves me ok? He doesn't mean to hurt me. He told me that."

"And you believe it? The guy is a douche bag and a creep. He probably won't stop hitting you until you're six feet under." Tyler said as he grabbed Jeremy's shoulders so he could face him.

"Listen, come home with me tonight. He wouldn't dare to come on the Lockwood property."

"No, wouldn't Vicki get mad at you for bringing me home?" Jeremy smiled.

"I don't care about her, never did. I always loved you." Tyler pulled him into a deep hug and Jeremy pulled away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Damon's here and he looks mad." Tyler turned around and sure enough there stood a furious looking Damon Salvatore.

"Jeremy Gilbert get your ass in the car NOW!"Damon yelled. Jeremy scurried towards Damon's car and got in. "And you, Stay as far away from him or else."

"I'm not afraid of you." Tyler said.

"You should be."

"But I'm not, and you wouldn't dare hurt me."

"You're right. I wouldn't hurt you. But I can hurt him." Damon said pointing to Jeremy, who had his head held down.

"Touch him and I will kill you."

"If you want him alive, stay away."

"Is that a threat?"

"For him it is. Now I have some beating to do." Damon smirked before getting into the car and driving off. Tyler had to do something; he couldn't let this go on like this. He couldn't let that monster hurt the one person he ever loved. He turned from watching Jeremy and that monster; he came face to face with Vicki.

"Was that Jeremy?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Why were you talking with him?"

"He's an old friend. I was just catching up." He said brushing past her and towards his car. She followed closely behind. He opened the trunk of his car and threw his things inside along with Vicki's. When they got into the car, Tyler turned the radio on full blast. He wanted to drown out the insufferable noise that was his girlfriend.

Jeremy knew that from the moment that Damon yelled at him and told him to get into the car that he was in huge trouble. They stopped off on the side of the road leading out of town. Damon always did this when he was about to beat Jeremy. No one around so he could scream all he wanted.

Xx

**So, don't hurt me but I know that I made Damon out to be the biggest douche ever than he ever was. So let me know what you think. **


End file.
